


Dreamsicle

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Chanyeol just wants to be included, Come as Lube, Comeplay, M/M, Roommates to lovers, Secret Relationship, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongin gets wasted at the dance major retreat and accidentally tells Baekhyun his kink. There are two problems with that: One, Baekhyun can't hold water. Two, Jongin hasn't told Kyungsoo, his roommate and boyfriend, yet.





	Dreamsicle

Somaek made for poor choices, that much Jongin knew.

He hadn't, however, anticipated entertaining his department's seniors. He'd had to drink everything given to him out of respect and it led to him making the biggest mistake of his life.

Telling Byun Baekhyun one of his most well-kept secrets.

And how did he know it was a mistake?

The first day of school after the retreat, Baekhyun walked up to him in the cafeteria, wiggling his stupid eyebrows.

"I still can't believe our Jonginnie has such spicy preferences in the bedroom," Jongin had been alone previous to Baekhyun's arrival, but of course, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had walked up at the same time. So, they'd heard him loud and clear.

"Ooh, tell me too!" Chanyeol huffed as he sat down, cheeks filled with air. Looking like that, it was hard to remember that he was the second oldest at the table.

"Not a chance," Jongin muttered, shooting daggers at Baekhyun with his eyes.

Kyungsoo took in the whole scene with a light laugh and started in on his subway sandwich. Between bites, he attempted to steer the conversation away from Jongin, who was getting progressively more annoyed with Chanyeol's questions and Baekhyun's teasing.

It was the least he could do, considering he and Jongin were discreetly dating and had been for almost six months.

Even the two sitting at the table with them didn't know.

"You told Baek, why won't you tell me?" Chanyeol whined stamping his feet like a toddler. Baekhyun's eyes sparkled and his lips trembled because he wanted to say the secret out loud so badly, yet he also wanted to continue torturing both Chanyeol and Jongin.

It was like having them at metaphorical gunpoint.

Jongin moved to get up and Kyungsoo reached over, tapping both Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the arms, "let it go. You're making him uncomfortable."

That got dumb and dumber to calm down, though Chanyeol then set his sights on Baekhyun with an anxious hiss, "just whisper it in my ear, I won't say anything. I swear."

It was then that Jongin really did gather his things and leave the table, much to Kyungsoo's disappointment since he loved eating lunch with Jongin.

It was one of the only times during the day that they could see each other before more classes or shifts at their respective jobs until it was time to go to their shared apartment.

"Look what you did," Kyungsoo fumed. The other two men stopped their ministrations and watched Jongin leave with his shoulders hunched.

After putting the small remnant of his sandwich into his mouth, Kyungsoo got up too, leaving.

When they were both gone, Chanyeol folded his arms and let out a wistful sigh.

"So you're really not going to tell me?"

As Kyungsoo sat through his music theory class, he kept thinking about how upset Jongin must've been when he'd left. He knew the other had specifically anticipated eating with Kyungsoo and for him to leave must've really sucked for Jongin.

He was in the process for reaching for his phone when it vibrated with a message from Jongin.

**Jongnini<3**

**2:30 PM**

**sorry about lunch >.>**

A smile stretched across Kyungsoo's lips and he opened his laptop, immediately typing a response to Jongin's message.

**SooSoo :***

**2:32 PM**

**It's ok~ You know that Baekhyun and Chanyeol share the same brain cell**

**We can hang out tonight anyway. How about you let me make it up to you?**

Dance practice was about to start and Jongin crouched away from the mirror, wanting to avoid the catcalls his classmates would make at the flush on his face.

He wasn't sure what Kyungsoo had in store for him, but he knew it would be good.

**Jongnini<3**

**2:34 PM**

***O* can't wait**

Once he read the message, Kyungsoo's eyes crinkled and he chuckled, picturing the eager expression on his orange-haired boyfriend's face.

His smile faltered a little when he thought about Baekhyun's words. What exactly had he told him and why hadn't Jongin told him?

In the almost two years since he'd been living with Jongin, and in the six months of dating him, they'd kept little from each other.

What was Jongin hiding?

It was almost nine when Kyungsoo let himself into their apartment and dragged himself into the bathroom to shower.

Tutoring other college students sounded like fun when he'd signed up and the money was good, but the amount of patience that was required hadn't been expected.

Some days left him wondering things like how someone could get into the English Lit program at their school without knowing how to string together a decent research paper.

Once he was freshly showered, he saw that Jongin was slouched across the bed in his own room, napping. After teaching several classes of ballet, jazz or hip hop to bubbly and excitable little girls, Jongin usually napped for a good hour or two after getting home.

He could even wake up, eat dinner and go back to sleep. It was truly a talent.

Kyungsoo's foot landed on the part of the floor that creaked in front of Jongin's room and he sat up with a groggy, "hey."

"Hey," immediately Kyungsoo felt all the tension from the day finally melting off him as he climbed into Jongin's bed. In the blink of an eye, Jongin wrapped around him like a koala.

One of the many types of bears that Jongin frequently resembled.

"So what's the thing with Baekhyun about?" Kyungsoo asked, straightforward as always.

"Uh, well I may have gotten too drunk with Dance upperclassmen and one of them had invited Baekhyun to the retreat. At some point in the night, Baekhyun started bragging about how kinky he was and how vanilla he thought I was," the word vomit paused and Jongin took a deep breath, "so then I mentioned my favorite kink and that shut him up, but unfortunately even drunk Baek has a stunning memory."

When he finished, Kyungsoo turned in Jongin's embrace and wrapped his arms around Jongin, "so tell me, baby, what is it?"

His voice was low and husky and it made Jongin feel like melted ice cream, but besides his drunken declaration, he'd never admitted it aloud.

"Uh," Jongin paused to lick his lips and he stared at Kyungsoo's large eyes before taking a deep breath, "I really like, cream—well what I really mean is I want you to come, uh," Jongin could tell Kyungsoo thought his stammering was cute, but the longer he floundered, the hotter his face got until the tips of his ears were burning, "I want you to come in me. Like a lot."

He didn't think it was possible for Kyungsoo's eyes to be wider, but it happened and he could only watch as his boyfriend processed his words.

"Well that's one hell of a way to say you want to have sex bareback Jongin," Kyungsoo sighed, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Jongin's stomach flip-flopped and he let go of Kyungsoo, sitting back, "it's more than that though...like I want it pouring out." As the words came out, Jongin wished he could take them back.

"Well um, we can," Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "try? I've never done it, but doing anything with you sounds good."

Now instead of his stomach flipping from nerves, it was twisting as his mind filled with the fantasies he'd been getting himself off to whenever he or Kyungsoo were too tired to have sex.

Kyungsoo bending him over their couch and fucking him, then coming inside of him and pulling it out to watch it run down his legs.

Or Kyungsoo fucking and coming inside of him, then giving him a butt plug to use until he was hard again and could his own come as lube, which had been a recent favorite of Jongin's.

"Tonight," Jongin whispered, already moving off the bed to take off his clothes. With everything out in the open and Kyungsoo completely on board, he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Baekhyun be damned.

Soft kisses and burning touches later, Kyungsoo's head was nestled between Jongin's thighs, making obscenely wet noises as he fingered and tongued him apart.

Jongin attempted to pull his hair but was quickly reminded of the absence of his hair.

Earlier that month, Kyungsoo had cut it to combat the heat of the summer and was now sporting a buzz cut, different from the thick, mop of black hair he'd had before.

It went forgotten as Kyungsoo slipped another finger along with his tongue inside of Jongin.

Now his soft ahs and oohs were echoing in Jongin's bedroom as he wiggled in Kyungsoo's tight grasp. They got even louder when he added another finger and found Jongin's prostate, stroking it until Jongin's legs shook.

Kyungsoo leaned up and wiped his mouth on his forearm before he settled between Jongin's legs again, caressing the sensitive flesh of his thighs.

"Soo, pl-please," Jongin moaned, arching his back and trying to rub his bottom half against Kyungsoo's apparent arousal. Just feeling the hardness against him made Jongin want to cry and Kyungsoo let him move against him for a while until he reached for the lube.

His sticky hand stroked his cock and Kyungsoo thumbed at his own slit, hissing when precome added to the slick on his hands.

Jongin's eyes were shiny with need and when Kyungsoo finally pushed inside of him, Jongin let out a loud, thankful sob.

"You want me to mess you up that bad Nini?" Kyungsoo moved his hips slowly, slipping inside of Jongin inch by inch and driving him crazy.

He bottoms out a few moments later and he goes still, feeling Jongin twitch around him anxiously.

When he pulls out to surge forward again, Jongin lets out shuddering moans and his nails bite into the skin of Kyungsoo's biceps.

With the absent of Kyungsoo's hair, Jongin has taken to scratching and digging with his nails, often leaving Kyungsoo with marks for days to come. It's one of Kyungsoo's kinks, Jongin knows.

It's why he strives to make the scratches darker and deeper each time, all without breaking skin.

Kyungsoo maintains a short, but deep pace that has little gasping whines falling from Jongin's mouth.

"I'm gonna give you what you what baby," Kyungsoo's voice is dripping with sticky, palpable promise as he continues pushing into Jongin's pliant body.

Reaching between them, Kyungsoo strokes Jongin to the same rhythm he's thrusting, though as he gets closer, his hand moves more frantically and Jongin comes first.

His thighs and body shake as ropes of white land on his stomach. The grip on his hips tighten and Kyungsoo's pace becomes brutal.

Jongin can feel Kyungsoo's dick dragging along his walls, repeatedly abusing his prostate as he races to his own climax.

When he finally goes off the edge, Jongin locks his legs around Kyungsoo's body holding him there.

If he hadn't come so hard just a few moments ago, the feeling of Kyungsoo's coming inside of him would've probably made him blackout.

Each burst of warmth coats the inside of Jongin’s walls and he moans, moving his hips to milk every drop from his boyfriend.

He loves it.

It's a few long moments before Kyungsoo pulls away slowly, his eyes cast down, watching as remnants of his release drip from Jongin's entrance.

"Okay, yeah no, that's pretty hot," Kyungsoo says, licking his lips as Jongin keeps his legs open and his dick twitches with interest.

All from the feeling of Kyungsoo's come seeping from him, rolling down the cleft of his ass and onto his sheets.

"Everything you wanted?" Jongin nods and he gets up from his back, pushing at Kyungsoo's chest.

"How long until you can go again?" Combined with the look on Jongin's face, Kyungsoo knows that he might not get any rest tonight.

"A few minutes," the statement earns another nod from Jongin and he reaches for tissues, wiping the mess from his chest before he crawls up Kyungsoo's body, mouthing at skin along the way.

As promised, only a few moments pass before Kyungsoo's hard again and Jongin wastes no time, straddling the man and sinking back down onto him.

Just like he'd imagined, the slide is easy from the come and lube. Each drop down makes a filthy squelching noise and it only serves to make Jongin's dick bounce and smear precome over his stomach.

The expression on his face is a peculiar mix of determination and arousal so heady, Jongin's mind seems clouded over.

He just rises and falls with a steady pace, biting his bottom lip and looking at Kyungsoo with salacious eyes as he pants.

"S-so go-good," Jongin mumbles, leaning forward and changing his angle as he grinds down.

It does exactly what he wants and each time he moves, Kyungsoo pushes against his prostate, sending shivers up his spine.

It's when Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin's back and plants his feet on the bed, thrusting up each time Jongin drops down, that they both come.

Jongin keens as he comes untouched, his cock continuing to dribble even after he's finished because Kyungsoo's comes, adding another mess inside of him.

When he climbs from Kyungsoo's lap, Jongin watches as more come drips from him, onto Kyungsoo's thighs and down his own legs.

He drops down on the bed next to Kyungsoo and cuddles against him, murmuring quiet 'thank yous’ into Kyungsoo's neck.

"We should shower and change the sheets. This is a messy kink," Kyungsoo sighs, gesturing at the damp and sticky areas of Jongin's sheets.

Jongin hides his blush in Kyungsoo's neck and he nods, eventually moving to drag Kyungsoo into the bathroom for a shower.

Following both of their second showers of the night, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin into his bedroom to sleep because neither of them felt like changing Jongin's sheets.

They'd get to it tomorrow.

The next day, Kyungsoo and Jongin are sitting at their usual and chatting, all smiles.

When Baekhyun and Chanyeol approach them, Baekhyun clears his throat and grins in Jongin's direction.

"So Kyungsoo, I bet you're curious what Nini told me right?" Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a blank stare and shrugs.

"No, not really." Baekhyun looks confused, then he takes in how Jongin no longer looks like he'll jump out his skin.

"You told him didn't you?" Jongin gives him a cheeky grin and shrugs.

"No secrets between roommates," Jongin explains. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and sips at his smoothie, annoyed.

The only person still in the dark about everything is Chanyeol.

And no one bothers to enlighten him. It doesn't bother him though, because he forgets about it and sets about showing them new pictures of Toben.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it, Jongin's hair is orange and um he's filled with cream so uhh, he's a dreamsicle....
> 
> Come talk to me on my new [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


End file.
